The end
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: La lucha termina pero shinigami oculta algo ¿la verdad sobre las Death Scythe? Algo no anda bien y al parecer el pasado de Maka no es lo que parece, que pasara? si soul es una Death Scythe estara involucrado en ello? pasen a leer :D
1. Lo logramos

The end

Capitulo 1. Al fin lo hicimos

* * *

Todo al fin habia terminado el desastre con Eibon y el fin del kishin habían acabado con lesiones menores y otras no del todo, todos se encontraban en la death room con dos personas en el centro frente al espejo del cual salio el dios de la muerte de aspecto gracioso y voz divertida

̶Lo hicimos… ̶ dijo la rubia viendo a su fiel arma Soul Evans

̶ Si… ̶ se giro a ella sonriente

̶ Lamento que esto sea un poco tardado ya que llevas tiempo de haberte convertido en una Death Scythe soul-kun pero los incidentes… ̶ hablo serio ̶ ¡bueno fueron una piedra en el camino! ̶ solto al fin volviendo a su tono de broma

̶ Vaya piedra… ̶ dijo soul mientras una gota se le notaba en la cabeza

De entre la multitud se podían notar dos figuras, las que al parecer eran las mayores del lugar

- Llego la hora verdad… ̶ dijo una persona con un peculiar tornillo en la cabeza

̶ Precisamente por esto quería evitar que Maka se hiciera técnico

̶ Pues tu siempre te la pasabas animándola y diciendo que estabas orgullosa de ella ¿no senpai?

̶ Soy padre Stein, podría decirle que la luna es roja con tal de verla feliz

̶ Hum… ̶ soltó una risa mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarro ̶ ¿Qué harás ahora?

̶ Nada… pero necesito llamar a alguien esta noche, dejare que le lleguen las noticias hoy en la noche

Todos se reunieron a nuestro alrededor soltando palabras de felicitación y una que otra broma, yo era feliz al fin yo Maka Albarn había logrado hacer una Death Scythe como mi madre, sonreí ampliamente conversando y riendo con todos los demás, soul hizo lo mismo y comenzó a reír con Black Star y Kid, me alegraba verlo así, gracias a el recupere la confianza en mi y también logre saber mas sobre el y su pasado, solo tengo una palabra para el, pero lo mas probable es que me avergonzaría al decírsela.

x.x. Ese día en la noche .x.x

̶ Ese Kid me movió todas las cosas de nuevo ̶ decía mientras movía el sillón a su lugar

̶ Ya deberías saberlo ̶ se acerca a ayudarla

̶ Lo se, lo se - se tira en el sillón – ahh no puedo creer que ya no seamos estudiantes…

̶ Pues en si lo somos, pero ya no necesitamos tomar las clases ̶ se sienta a su lado de forma despreocupada ̶ se supone lo hacen para que sepamos a lo que nos enfrentamos para convertir a nuestras armas en Death Scythe aunque ̶ ríe ̶ ahora ya lo soy

̶ Tienes razón ̶ ríe ̶ me iré a dormir buenas noches ̶ le sonríe a su arma

̶ Eh? A esta hora, esta bien que duermas temprano pero apenas se oculto el sol hace una hora

̶ Ah si? Es que creo que estoy un poco cansada ̶ dice algo apenada

̶ Bueno tuviste que cocinar todo tu y aparte me ayudaste a limpiar supongo que era inevitable ̶ se rasco la mejilla ̶ bien mejor descansa

̶ Si, buenas noches soul ̶ sonrío y cerro la puerta de su cuarto

̶ Una Death Scythe… ̶ se quedo viendo hacia la nada ̶ y ahora que…

.x.x. En la habitación de Maka .x.x.

La chica entro seria y reviso de nueva cuenta un sobre que estaba en el cajón de su escritorio, puso su rostro serio al recordar lo que le había dicho shinigami ̶ sama cuando todos salieron

**Flash back**

La reunión en la Death Room había acabado y todos salieron, Maka haría lo mismo cuando un enorme guante la tomo por sorpresa del hombro

̶ Maka ̶ chan~ necesito decirte algo

̶Eh? Claro ̶ sonríe

Soul se detuvo al ver que su técnico hablaba con Shinigami pero Kid lo tomo por el hombro mientras Black Star los arrastro a la salida con su teatro de soy el dios del mundo, el peliblanco solo logro ver que el Shinigami le dio una carta a la chica para después perderla de vista

̶ Esta carta quiero que la leas hoy en tu casa, pero que soul ̶ kun no la vea, es de gran importancia que solo tu la leas

̶ Claro Shinigami- sama ̶ se quedo confusa pero después paso a retirarse

̶ Puedes salir Spirit ̶ kun ̶ dijo una vez la chica se fue ̶ estas seguro de querer estar presente?

̶ Es mi hija Shinigami ̶ sama es hora de que sepa la verdad

**End Flash back**

La chica abrio la carta sintiendo de nueva cuenta ese mal presentimiento

_**Para: La **__**técnico de guadaña mortal Maka Albarn**_

_**Se le cita esta noche en la Death Room para tratar sobre un tema serio, favor de presentarse sola sin decirle a nadie sobre esto, es hora de revelar la verdad oculta tras el nacimiento de una Death Scythe**_

_**Atte. Shinigami**_

Algo no andaba bien, primero le piden que habrá eso sin que soul se entere y ahora que vaya sola a hablar sobre el precisamente, después de todo el ya era una Death Scythe pero lo que mas le inquietaba a la rubia eran una palabras en esa pequeña nota

̶ ¿La verdad sobre las Death Scythe? ̶ murmuro

.x.x. Mientras tanto con soul .x.x.

Me quede tumbado en el sofá, tenia a un lado mis audífonos y mi música favorita pero al cabo de unos minutos extrañamente los apague y me quede solo mas que con el silencio de la casa, sonó el teléfono y me levante a contestarlo, era Tsubaki que al parecer dejo su bolsa, ahora que lo recordaba Maka la llevo a guardar a su cuarto

̶ Si… le diré que mañana pasaras por ella ̶ dije despreocupado mientras se despidió con un "gracias soul ̶ kun"

Colgué de nueva cuenta el teléfono y me dirigí a decirle a Maka que ya había hablado, habían pasado ya una o dos horas tal vez estaría dormida así que decidí asomarme despacio a su habitación había apagado todas las luces para que no se diera cuenta pero en cambio la vi de pie cambiada frente a su escritorio, tenia la ventana abierta y la luna lograba iluminarla me quede observándola hasta que reaccione y me dispuse a entrar cuando guardo un pedazo de papel entre su ropa avanzando hacia su cama y puso su pie al borde de la ventana, se quedo pensativa pero se lanzo hasta el suelo y comenzó a caminar, yo me asome sorprendido a donde se supone iba a estas horas, y además por que no había salido por la puerta, ¿no quería que me enterara? Esto no me gustaba nada baje a toda prisa y tome mi chaqueta salí y aun lograba verla, comencé a seguirla a distancia para que no se diera cuenta ya que era buena con esto de detectar almas de pronto tomo un camino familiar

̶ ¿El Shibusen? ̶ dije lo suficientemente bajo para que solo me oyera a mi mismo, comencé a andar a paso lento sin que me notara y llegamos hasta la Death Room ̶ que demonios pasa aquí… ̶ se escuchaban voces debido al eco así que no hubo necesidad de entrar

.x.x. Con Maka .x.x.

̶ Aquí la técnico de guadaña mortal Maka Albarn ̶ entre seria y vi a Shinigami ̶ sama que al parecer ya me esperaba, detrás del espejo salio alguien mas abrí mis ojos sorprendida ̶ ¿Papa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

̶ Yo Maka – dijo extrañamente serio – necesitamos hablar seriamente

̶ Pero creí que solo Shinigami ̶ sama me mando llamar ¿Por qué estas tu?

̶ Maka ̶ chan~ ̶ interrumpió el Shinigami ̶ como decía la carta que te di, necesitas saber unas cosas y que mejor que una Death Scythe te lo diga

̶ No… ̶ agrego Spirit ̶ no solo como Death Scythe si no como padre, hay unas cosas que te e ocultado todos estos años sobre Mama y yo

̶ ¿Mama? Que tiene que ver con esto…

Este bajo la vista y metió las manos en sus bolsillos ̶ todo lo que paso con tu madre y yo, no es lo que crees…

Que rayos estaba pasando aquí, primero Shinigami ̶ sama me dice que necesito saber la verdad y ahora ¿se involucra mi familia?

̶ No te entiendo papa… ̶ lo vi un tanto en shock

̶ Tranquilízate Maka… tan solo necesito que me escuches con atención

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Hola aquí una nueva bueno no nueva tengo muchos fics pero ya tenia ganas de hacer uno de Soul Eater :) espero llame su atención y me dejen sus comentarios continuare pronto bueno eso es todo

Atte. Shiro ̶ chappy

(shiro's part)

P.D. no me gusta ponerle POV perdón por eso jeje nos vemos :D


	2. Verdades

Fue un buen comienzo eso creo yo, gracias por sus reviews aquí la segunda parte aunque tal vez no sea muy larga jeje, por cierto decidí no ponerle pov's por que bueno hablan muchos personajes no es el simple punto de vista de ellos así que espero no se enreden

* * *

Esa Scythe pervertida estaba muy seria que tenia que decir de la nada y por que este encuentro a mis espaldas, dije escondiéndome detrás de un pilar era el compañero de Maka ¿no tenia derecho de saber?. Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar unas palabras salir del papa de Maka…

**Con Maka**

̶ Que has dicho… papa…? ̶ Me hele al oírlo

̶ Que Kami no se fue de casa por el hecho de que yo fuera un mujeriego ̶ me miro fijamente ̶ la razón por la que ella nos… bueno me dejo fue por que me convertí en una Death scythe…

̶ ¡Que tiene que ver eso con lo otro papa! ̶ alce la voz algo irritada

̶ Cálmate Maka ̶ chan~ ̶ puso su guante sobre mi Shinigami ̶ sama ̶ yo te explicare, cuando un arma come 99 almas de Kishin y una de una bruja se convierte en Death scythe estas consumen toda la energía negativa y la convierten en energía positiva para ellos mismos, mientras el alma de la bruja hace que ese poder se conserve dentro de ellos, cuando una Death scrythe nace yo tengo la responsabilidad de activar el poder de la bruja para que esta tome efecto, es por eso que ninguna otra arma puede ser Death scythe sin mi ayuda, sin embargo… el técnico también tiene que ver, es afectado por dicha magia debido a las resonancias y comienza a buscar energía de almas la cual no tiene debido a que como será lógico los técnicos no comen almas, entonces debido a la necesidad de esta energía ellos la toman…

̶ De sus propias armas… ̶ dice esperando no haber acertado

̶ Así es, pero todo esto solo ocurre en la resonancia como dijo, ya que es cuando ambas almas tanto la de técnico como la del arma se unen compartiendo tanto pensamientos como energía ̶ añadió Spirit

̶ No tiene sentido, si simplemente es peligroso por que solo no dejar de usar la resonancia de almas…

̶ Es inútil Maka ̶ chan, los técnicos siempre son asechados por enemigos y una vez terminas derrotando a un enemigo poderoso otro mas fuerte tomara su lugar, además una vez pasan por ese proceso adquieren otro nivel de pelea incluso sus almas tienen un mayor poder y juntas se vuelven una enorme tentación para todos los que buscan poder

̶ Pero… ¡PERO QUE HAY CON SID-SENSEI!

̶ Sid y su arma permanecieron en Shibusen, sid dando clases mientras su arma se encargaba de las misiones de investigación lejos del Shibusen pero una vez sid murió y se convirtió en zoombie esa esencia que pedía poder desapareció

**Con soul**

No lograba escuchar del todo pero Maka estaba exaltada, para terminar las cosas sentía que alguien se acercaba, no tuve mas opción que largarme de ahí, esperaría que ella me lo dijera, eso esperaba…

**Con Maka**

̶ Que quieren que yo haga… ̶ baje la vista triste

̶ Nosotros no Maka, que quieres hacer tu ahora que sabes lo que puede pasar

̶ Nee papa, ¿mama se fue por que sabia que podrías morir?

̶̶ Seria riesgoso no solo para mi, si no para ambos Maka…

Aprete los dientes sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que casi me asfixiaba

̶ Maka ̶ chan~ , piensa en lo que harás, no te preocupes por soul ̶ kun, recuerdas el por que los técnicos se esfuerzan por convertir en sus armas en Death Scythe?

̶ Para que sean armas al servicio de Shinigami ̶ sama… ̶ levanta la vista sorprendida ̶ así que esa es la verdad tras esa frase… ̶ ríe forzado mientras vuelve a bajar la vista ̶ Shinigami ̶ sama puedo retirarme?

̶ Maka… ̶ murmuro Spirit

̶ Claro Maka ̶ chan los niños en crecimiento necesitan dormir ̶ dice de forma graciosa

̶ Te acompaño ̶ se acerco Spirit

̶ No. ̶ dijo de inmediato ̶ quiero estar sola papa si no es mucha molestia

̶ Esta bien… ̶ regreso a su sitio ̶ solo ve con cuidado…

̶ Consupermiso… ̶ salio calmada del sitio

**Con soul**

Entre con pesadez al departamento, Maka no tardaría, me recosté en el sofá esperando llegara

̶ Que se supone haga con esto… tsk... preocuparse no es nada cool ̶ apague las luces quedándome a oscuras en la sala

**Con Maka**

Salí con calma de la Death room y no me di cuenta del cuando mis pasos comenzaron a hacerse mas contantes, el eco me hizo notar eso cuando vi hacia el frente me encontraba corriendo, cerraba los ojos con fuerza ya que un ardor recorría ambos, mis mejillas se mojaron por unas lagrimas que no logre contener mientras me las quitaba con las mangas de mi ropa, ¿por que? Todos estos años y hasta ahora me lo dicen, viví todos estos años odiando a papa y preguntándome si mama en verdad nos amaba, si en verdad me amaba como papa lo decía, el por que nos dejo, por que no me había llevado con ella, y ahora esto?

̶ Que quieren que haga… ̶ caí de rodillas al piso ̶ quieren que haga lo que mama? Pero eso incluiría… ̶ se callo viendo la luna reír como siempre ̶ eso incluiría abandonar a soul…

**Con soul**

Seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, Maka aun no regresaba… entonces la puerta se abrió escuche que tiro la llave detrás de la maceta, entro se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de ella y el intento de callarlos con sus manos, ¿lloraba? Que le habían dicho Shinigami ̶ sama y la scythe pervertida? Guarde silencio ya que la escuche hablar

̶ Soul? ̶ me llamo y se acerco al sillón

No hice ningún ruido y tan solo sentí su cercanía mientras fingía dormir

̶ Duermes de nuevo eh? ̶ sonó su voz quebradiza mientras coloco su mano sobre la mía ̶ ¿que hago soul? ̶ dijo de forma que apenas logre escucharlo

Sentí una gotas frías caer en mi mano y camisa

̶ Maka … ̶ la llame incorporándome en el sofá a lo que ella retrocedió intentando irse – espera! ̶ la tome de la mano intentando encender la luz

̶ ¡No la enciendas! ̶ grito a lo que me detuve ̶ no lo hagas… ̶ su voz se quebró de nuevo

̶ Oy… que te pasa…

Pronto sentí que se arrodillo y me abrazo por el pecho aforrándose a mi camisa mientras negaba con la cabeza sin despegarse de mí. Comenzó a llorar.

̶ Por que solo mas mentiras soul ̶ murmuro sollozando

No entendía lo que me decía tan solo la abrace y deje que llorara, poco a poco se fue haciendo menor, y cuando menos me di cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormida

̶ Sigues sorprendiéndome… ̶ la cargue mientras habría su puerta con el pie dejándola con cuidado de no despertarla - mañana será otro día… ̶ la cubrí con una sabana y salí del lugar

A la mañana siguiente

Se escucho el tocar de la puerta, por alguna razón había regresado a dormir al sillón, abrí la puerta tallándome los ojos y vi a ese tipo

̶ Y Maka? ̶ dijo Spirit

̶ Duerme, que quieres aquí, es raro verte visitándola

̶ ¿Puedo dejarle algo?

̶ Si… pasa ̶ me hice a un lado y le dije donde estaba la habitación de Maka, ya que nunca en todo este tiempo había entrado a nuestro hogar

Se detuvo en la puerta a punto de tocarla, lo vi extrañado y decidí preguntar

̶ ¿Pasa algo?

̶ No… ̶ puso la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo y se agacho deslizando el sobre por su habitación ̶ debo irme, si Maka pregunta por mi dile que estaré en el sitio de siempre ̶ se fue sin siquiera dejarme pedirle explicaciones

̶ Oye! ̶ intente seguirlo pero salio y cerro la puerta dándome con ella en la nariz ̶ ese maldito pervertido ̶ me agache por el dolor

Con Maka

Me levante sin ganas de salir, no recordaba haber entrado a mi cuarto asi que lo mas probable era que el me trajera, como lo veria a la cara después de ese drama de ayer, escuche pasos y la voz de mi padre, me quede atenta a un lado de la puerta con la misma cerrada claro y vi un sobre deslizarse seguido del azote de la puerta y el grito de soul, tome la carta y vi quien la habia mandado, mi cuerpo se tenso y mis manos se pusieron temblorosas

_De:__** Kami xxxxxx**_

_Para: __Maka_

_Cuando te den esto lo mas probable es que ya sepas la verdad, lamento habértelo ocultado pero como sabes teníamos nuestras razones, lo que quería decirte es que ahora que lo sabes te tengo una proposición es…._

̶ Abrí los ojos sorprendida ̶ hablaba enserio, después de todo este tiempo me decía eso sin mas, después de evadirme todo este tiempo me decia esto de la nada... ¿Que se supone le contestara?

… _el dejar __Death City y acompañarme en mi vida por el mundo…_

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Oh dios oh dios xD kami aparece en una carta, mientras Maka debe tomar una decision que pasara? Ira con su madre a la que no ha visto desde niña o se quedara con su compañero soul? Pense la explicación mas logica ademas que siempre me e preguntado donde estan los tecnicos de marie y asuza u.u bueno según yo no se me a escapado nada si no vere luego como lo arreglo, espero sus reviews para esta historia de soul eater :) matta nee

Atte. Shiro ̶ chappy

(Shiro's part)

P.D. desde cuando le dice Scythe pervertida a spirt no lo se xD!


	3. Cartas

… _el dejar Death City y acompañarme en mi vida por el mundo…_

Había escuchado bien? Mama después de todos estos años me había dicho que fuera con ella, detrás de la carta que al parecer no había sido anteriormente abierta había una fecha y un lugar preciso

̶ La estación de trenes de Death City… ̶ murmure para mi ̶ la fecha es dentro de 3 días…

¿Me estaba dando 3 días para decidir?

**Soul's pov**

̶ ¡Arghhh mi nariz! ̶ gritaba mientras la cubría con mi mano ̶ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo mundo? ̶ me quede viendo la puerta por la que se había ido el tipo, parecía que tenia prisa, me levante después de la exageración por mi nariz y pronto maka rozo mi brazo mientras salia por la puerta buscando por todos lados, sin encontrar lo que buscaba se giro hacia a mi, mientras me quede viéndola buscando una respuesta algo confundido

̶ ¿Quién estaba aquí hace un rato? ̶ dijo con una mirada que no le había visto, algo desesperada si pudiera decirlo con pocas palabras

̶ Ah... el viejo pervertido ̶ dije tranquilo a lo que ella reacciono sorprendida ̶ Dijo algo así de verte donde siempre…

**Maka's pov**

̶ El lugar de… ̶ me quede reaccionando un poco y me di la vuelta para ir corriendo al lugar que se me vino a la cabeza pero una mano frustró mi salida, mire hacia atrás al creer que mis ojos me engañaban pero no, era su mano ̶ ¿Soul…?

̶ ¿Quieres decirme que demonios tienes? ̶ me dijo notablemente molesto, no lo culpaba había estado bastante rara y mas con lo ocurrido

Soul's pov

Estaba irritado, realmente irritado primero lo de ayer ¿y ahora esto? Tenia un agarre fuerte en su mano esperando contestara lo que le había preguntado, me vio fijamente algo triste sentí que algo me golpeo, me quede sorprendido con su rostro sintiéndome mal de alguna forma

̶ Lo siento… ̶ deslizo su mano de la mía y se fue rápidamente sin decir mas

̶ Maka…

**x̶x̶x**

**Maka´s pov**

"Lo siento" era lo único que mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez, no podía decírselo, ¿como le diría que después de todo lo ocurrido iba a pasar una cosa así?, el correr de mi cuerpo sintió la carta aun en mi bolsillo ¿papa me había traído esto? Entonces también tuvo comunicación con mama todo este tiempo ̶ mi rostro cambio de triste a molesto mientras me acercaba cada vez mas al "punto de encuentro" que era nada mas que las canchas de Death City donde varias veces nos habíamos encontrado para "hablar" pero siempre terminaba encerrándolo y cambiaba de tema con sus tonterías, esta vez no seria así, llegue y se encontraba sentado en la banca de forma despreocupada llegue por su izquierda y me detuve antes de encararlo

̶ Veo que llegaste… ̶ dijo sin voltearme a ver ̶ si vienes a preguntar por la carta, no se que hay dentro, tu madre me prohibió abrirla ̶ me mostró desde lejos un sobre ya abierto que iba dirigido a el por el mismo remitente

̶ ¿Por qué? ̶ dije en seco ̶ ¿Por qué si mama te escribía no fuiste a buscarla? ̶ apreté los puños enojada

̶ ¿Me crees idiota? ̶ se levanto con el rostro serio mientras me veía ̶ ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces fui a buscarla? ¿El por que a veces te dejaba al cuidado de Sid? Lo hice Maka, muchas veces ̶ afirmo con una seriedad irreconocible de el

̶ ¿Eh? ̶ dije viéndolo mientras me sorprendía ̶ Entonces…

̶ Hay algunas cosas con las que no mentía Maka, mama enserio viaja por todo el mundo, siempre que la buscaba no la encontraba ̶ oculto su vista bajo su cabello ̶ siempre que me daban razón de ella decían lo mismo "se acaba de ir y no sabemos donde" siempre era lo mismo, una que otra vez me daban una carta de ella que decía que dejara de seguirla que estaba bien y que tu me necesitabas, era cierto pero yo también la necesitaba… ̶ sonrío algo melancólico

̶ Papa… ̶ lo vi algo triste

̶ Pero, esta bien, puedes tomar tus decisiones, vives sin necesidad de mi apoyo, incluso no necesitas que te protejan ̶ avanzo y coloco su mano en mi cabeza ̶ pero, piensa bien en todos los que te rodean y en las personas cercanas a ti, nunca los hagas preocuparse ¿si? ̶ me paso de largo mientras se iba tranquilo

̶ Papa…

̶ ¿Hmmm? ̶ se giro hacia a mi, mientras mis piernas se movieron solas y acabe abrazándolo del pecho

̶ Perdón ̶ dije contra su ropa sin poder verlo a la cara ̶ Perdón por decir que te odiaba ̶ mi voz se quebró un poco

̶ Tonta… ̶ volvió a acariciar mi cabeza ̶ no hay por que disculparse, aquí el mentiroso fui yo ̶ me separo de el mientras se puso a mi altura y me sonrío ̶ papa estará siempre que lo ocupes ¿si?

Asentí con la cabeza viendo al suelo mientras continuo su camino y me dejo sola, parecía que este día estuvo hecho para disculparme con los demás, aun no había tomado mi decisión pero esperaba seguir el consejo de los demás, pero había un problema, ellos no podían saber…

̶ ¡Yo! ¡Maka! ̶ me gritaron al oído mientras di un salto sorprendida

̶ ¡Bl..black Star! ̶ le grite molesta mientras le pegaba en al cabeza

̶ ¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! ¡agresiva! o el gran Black Star ¡te castigara!

̶ Fue tu culpa, te dije que no la asustaras ̶ llego Kid tan simétrico como siempre

̶ Kid… ̶ lo vi dejando a Black Star – ¿que hacen por aquí?

̶ Íbamos por Soul pero el idiota no estaba en casa ¡quien se cree para dejar al gran ore ̶ sama esperando! ̶ dijo mientras hacia su drama del dios del mundo

̶ No era gran cosa, todo a estado muy tranquilo e íbamos a visitar, ya que ustedes las chicas habían tenido su día de reunión en tu casa, o eso dijo soul

̶ Si aunque no fue la gran cosa ̶ reí un poco

̶ Bien ahora que soul me traiciono tendré que conformarme contigo ̶ hizo cara de desagrado

̶ Oye! ̶ Lo vi mal mientras no me di cuenta pero me arrastro a los alrededores del bosque

̶ A donde demonios vamos ̶ seguía cruzada de brazos mientras se detenían

̶ A que más ¡a superar a dios! – me soltó mientras caí de sentón

̶ Yo no se nada la verdad… ̶ dijo Kid ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme

Tome su mano y me levante viendo a Black Star en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia su puño casi rozando mi mejilla

̶ Estas loco o que! ̶ me aleje al ver que casi me golpea

̶ Entrenar no consiste en quedarse quieta… ¡maka!

̶ ¿Qué? ¿ahora? ̶ Lo vi recordando que hace mucho me humille al pedirle que me ayudara a entrenar

̶ El dios del nuevo mundo esta de humor hoy, así que, ¡considérate afortunada! ̶ se lanza contra la chica

̶ Es.. espera ¡BLACK STAR!

Y así continuo mi infierno de día hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, yo me encontraba en el suelo agotada y algo llena de tierra, mientras Black Star descansaba en el árbol agitado también

̶ ¿Terminaron su juego? ̶ dijo Kid

̶ A mi me obligaron ̶ dije aun en el piso ̶ mientras de alguna forma llegue a donde Black Star y seguí descansando mientras Kid se sentó a nuestro lado entonces recordé lo que había decidido hacer y me arme de valor para comenzar el tema ̶ Chicos…

̶ ¿Hmn? ̶ me vieron los dos

̶ ¿Que harían si muriera…?

Kid abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras me miraba, mientras Black Star se levanto de golpe y me vio también

̶ Cálmate maka no te golpee tan fuerte… ̶ dijo Black Star

̶ N..no me entendieron ̶ reí algo nerviosa ̶ es una suposición solo eso…

̶ Pues… si murieras… ̶ dijo Kid dudando de lo que iba a decir

̶ ¡Haríamos una gran fiesta! ̶ Se atravesó Black Star

̶ Maka…. ¡CHOP! ̶ partí por la mitad su peinado de estrella mientras me irrite

̶ Si maka muriera… ̶ volvió a hablar Kid ̶ no seria lo mismo en Death City

̶ Si mueres, perdería a una gran amiga ̶ dijo Black Star serio ̶ además no tendría a quien copear en los exámenes de Stein ̶ río como solo el lo hace

Los vi un tanto sorprendida por sus respuestas, me sonroje levemente mientras veía mis manos, en verdad me querían, aunque yo habría dicho lo mismo si ellos fueran los de la pregunta

̶ Creo que será mejor que me vaya ̶ me levante – me toca hacer la cena y soul morirá de hambre – me fui de ahí con una sonrisa como despedida mientras desaparecía de su vista

̶ Que extraña esta… ̶ dijo Black Star

̶ Y que lo digas… ̶ añadió Kid

**x̶x̶x**

Llegue a casa abriendo la puerta algo temerosa para mi sorpresa no había ni un alma en casa, cerré la puerta buscando señales de vida pero no había nada fui a la cocina a preparar la cena y encontré una nota en el refrigerador "vengo mas tarde no me esperes. Soul" Tome la nota con cuidado y la vi algo triste

̶ Soul… ̶ me quede pensativa, tenia poco tiempo para decidir - me quedan menos de dos días

Termine la cena y me fui a dormir, llame a Tsubaki y le pedí que saliéramos mañana las chicas y yo, después de la ligera platica con Kid y Black Star quería saber que decían ellas y por ultimo… aun debía hablar con soul me fui a dormir aunque no tenia nada de sueño, esta ansiedad me estaba matando

**Soul's pov**

En cuanto maka se fue Salí yo también, me perdí por las calles de Death City sin rumbo fijo, todo este asunto me daba vueltas la cabeza y no quería saber nada, deje que mi motocicleta me llevara a donde el viendo la llevara, llegue a donde mismo al caer la noche

̶ Supongo que aquí me llevaras siempre… ̶̶ dije viendo el departamento mío y de maka desde abajo y una luz en su cuarto que se apago dejando todo a oscuras ̶ ¿Debo entrar no? Acobardarse no es cool.. ̶ dije entrando mas indeciso que nada, entre y vi todo a oscuras, mire el refrigerador para ver si maka había leído mi nota y ya no estaba en cambio había una que decía "te dejo la cena lista es tu favorito. Maka" sonreí un poco al parecer actuaría como que no paso nada, a lo que tal vez debería reaccionar de igual manera, mañana seria un nuevo dia y esperaba todo fuera bien.

**Continuara**

* * *

x̶x̶x

woshhh que tal gracias por sus comentarios positivos me alegra les guste mi forma de escribir, la historia se esta enfocando mas en lo que piensan los demas sobre emm "la muerte de maka" jajaja perdon pero era lo que mas se le acercaba para no meter la pata y decir de mas, que mas decir, me gustaria que Kami y Spirit regresaran por lo que esto les depara a la pareja de enamorados según mi punto de vista :D espero les guste y em… en el que sigue saldran Tsubaki, Liz y Patty y emm no se si meter a chrona por que sigo sin saber si chrona es niño o niña… demonios odio eso T_T tal vez no la ponga o no se u.u y dios ya tengo planeado que pasara :s y mas con soul, solo les pido paciencia jeje espero sus comentarios, a pesar de no ser muchos lo se, soy exigente bueno eso es todo saludos los quiero!

**Atte. Shiro̶chappy**

(**_shiro's part_**)

**[Escuchando Resonance de T.M. Revolution al terminar el fic :3][Capitulo xD]**


End file.
